¿Amistad?
by Suigin Walker
Summary: A veces en los recuerdos, nos damos cuenta de pequeños sentimientos y de sensaciones reconfortantes que debemos devolver.


**Disclamer: Durarara!! No me pertenece es propiedad de su autor y de la casa de animación que la serializa. El fic no tiene fines de lucro**

**Advertencias: Shonen-ai ligerito o mucho/Posible OOC T-T, y es la primera vez que escribo acerca de esta obra.**

**Paring: Shizuo x Shinra / Shinra x Shizuo / Ligerito Shinra x Celty**

**N/A:Si lo sé Crack Paring. Pero es que estos dos juntos igual son loveeeee X3**

_**¿Amistad?**_

Shinra estaba molesto, de brazos cruzados. No estaba seguro del porque, solo lo estaba; momento, si sabia porque estaba molesto.

Celty de nuevo estaba con Shizuo

No es que no le agradara la idea de que su amada tuviera comportamientos humanos. Tal vez, Shizuo era su primer amigo aparte de él, Celty merecía tener una vida normal mientras buscaba su cabeza. La merecía enserio, pero la sola idea de Shizuo y ella en el parque charlando de día, de noche o en la puesta de sol. Hacia a Shinra enrojecer de los celos, su querida Celty con un hombre que no era él.

Comprendía; en sí, a Shizuo también, el no tenía amigos aparte de su hermano, y él. Izaya no contaba como amigo, sino como enemigo número uno en su lista negra. Celty era una mujer-sin cabeza- pero mujer al fin y al cabo y su amiga.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y Shinra sonrió dispuesto a abrazar a Celty, seguramente la hada le apartaría preguntándole que le pasa.

-¡Celty!-grito Shinra, sin pensarlo abrazo a su querida.

Pero fue entonces que el sentido del olfato de Shinra sintió el aroma a perfume masculino, abrió los ojos, toco el pecho de la persona-al parecer unos centímetros más alta que él- y se dio cuenta de que no había dos bultos como manzanas o sandias pequeñas. Era un pecho plano, plano, de un hombre.

Shinra levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada confundida de Shizuo.

-Oie, ¿estás drogado Shinra?-pregunto inclinándose un poco al doctor, sus ojos se vieron bajo los cristales azules de sus lentes oscuros-Ya decía yo, que tanta exposición a las drogas te afectaría un día de estos-Parpadeo al ver la cara blanca y estupefacta de Shinra-¿Hey estas bien?-pregunto dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Shinra volvió en si, completamente rojo de la cabeza a los pies, las mejillas le ardían. Se fue a un rincón a sollozar su desgracia. Shizuo sudo y le vio raro por un rato.

-Celty dijo que iría a comprar los víveres y que te cuidara mientras tanto-explico Shizuo rascándose la cabeza, mirando para otro lado. Odiaba tratar con Shinra cuando estaba depresivo, casi nunca podías razonar con él.

-¡Celty dijo eso!-bramo él, su voz sonaba alegre, como la de un niño de cinco años. Shizuo dio un respingo, por un momento recordó sus días con el doctor en la escuela primaria, tembló ligeramente.

_-8-_

_-¡Shizuo-kun, Shizuo-kun!-Shinra corría mientras gritaba. _

_Kasuka miro inexpresivamente como siempre al "mejor" y "único" amigo de su hermano mayor, se alejo sigilosamente. No es que le gustara dejar a su hermano con ese niño loco, que en los últimos días parecía estar acosándoles después de haber visto la demostración de fuerza de su hermano._

_Pero, tampoco quería que Shinra le pidiera ayuda para alguna de sus cosas raras. Shizuo simplemente se detuvo y espero a Shinra para ver qué rayos quería, si era alguna estupidez de nuevo, lo golpearía._

_-¡Shizuo-kun el otro día te rompiste el hueso del brazo izquierdo cierto, para que puedas moverlo quiere decir que tus huesos se están acostumbrando al dolor impuesto por tus impulsos!-Comento emocionado-¡Impresionante, simplemente impresionante!-agrego con gran sonrisa, Shinra era fácilmente impresionable._

_-Por ese motivó hiciste que me detuviera, para decir que mi recuperación es impresionante, vete a otro lado-respondió Shizuo, fastidiado dándose la vuelta dispuesto a ir a la escuela._

_-¡Cómo puedes decir eso!-se quejo Shinra, decepcionado del poco animo de su compañero de salón-Para un ser humano un hueso tarda en recuperarse una o dos semanas, o tal vez meses dependiendo de la fractura-explico con aire científico, acomodándose las gafas._

_-Me importa una mierda-respondió secamente el chico dejando de lado a Shinra, yendo muy por delante de él._

_-¡Espera Shizuo-kun!-grito Shinra, corriendo detrás de Shizuo para así darle alcance._

_-8-_

Aquellos tiempos habían sido buenos, su, cómo decirlo…amistad, era equilibrada apenas si se mantenían en contacto. Por ende Shinra no podía joderle tanto como cuando estaban en el colegio, y por consecuente él no lo golpearía como cuando iban juntos a la primaria.

_-8-_

_-¡Ya me tienes harto!-_

_-¡Waaa! ¡Shizuo-kun para ya!-_

_Shizuo volvió a retorcer el brazo de Shinra en una posición dolorosa, detrás de su espalda._

_-¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! No era intensión mía hacerlo, enserio-Lloro Shinra, gimiendo de dolor._

_-Me seguiste al baño para conseguir una muestra de orina-afirmó molesto el castaño- ¡¿Crees que podre perdonarte eso?!-grito/pregunto- ¡Acosador!-acuso, y aumento la fuerza que empleaba para retorcer el brazo de Shinra. _

_-G-Gomen-gimió, pidiendo piedad._

_Shizuo soltó el agarre, y escucho el crujir de los huesos del brazo de Shinra, se lo había roto. Por un momento recordó el daño hecho a esa señora de la tienda. Se sintió un idiota, se alejo de Shinra y se miro las manos, el solo podía traer dolor a las personas._

_-Shizuo-kun…-La voz de Shinra le llamo y le saco de su trance._

_-Soy un imbécil…-murmuro Shizuo en voz baja-No es verdad, siempre causando daño a los demás. No puedo controlarme-susurro cabizbajo, su sonrisa era triste. Shinra aguanto el dolor de su brazo derecho y sonrió. -¿No es verdad Shin-No fue capaz de terminar Shinra había colocado su rostro en el hombre izquierdo de su compañero, con los ojos cerrados. Shizuo se quedo estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_-Eso no es verdad-murmuro Shinra aun con los ojos cerrados-Shizuo-kun es simplemente alguien que es sincero y se deja guiar por sus emociones, claro, que en ocasiones es doloroso. Mas para los inocentes que se traviesan en tus problemas pero, esa aura de irritación también es la mejor cualidad de Shizuo-kun-murmuro Shinra con dulzura. _

_Shizuo parpadeo, seguía asombrado. Tras unos segundos más en esa posición Shinra se separo de Shizuo que le vio con esos ojos cafés, confundidos, pidiendo explicaciones. Shinra solo curvo una sonrisa comprensiva y dulce en sus labios._

_-Por eso me gusta Shizuo-kun porque es honesto consigo mismo-agrego para después reír._

_-Shinra…-Shizuo no sabía que decir esas palabras eran algo que siempre había querido oír, de una manera u otra. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, se sintió avergonzado, el corazón le latía rápido. Sus ojos se ampliaron estas cosas solo ocurrían en las telenovelas. (No es que él las viera, su niñera las veía mientras los cuidaba a él y Kasuka, ambos debían quedarse pegados a ella siempre. Por lo cual no les quedaba de otra.)_

_-¡Cierto!-exclamo Shinra-¡Mañana iremos a comer un helado!-afirmó con gusto Shinra._

_Lo siguiente que paso fue que Shizuo le dio una de sus patadas especiales en la cara, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo._

_-¡Shinra-baka!-se quejo con el rostro sonrojado._

_-8-_

Las mejillas de Shizuo se tiñeron levemente de rojo al recordar ese momento, si hubiera sido una chica, probablemente eso hubiera sido una cita en su mente (Claro que no lo fue para Shizuo, estaba demasiado avergonzado para analizar esa posibilidad).

Shinra por su parte estaba preparando la mesa, se dirigió a la alacena; tratando de agarrar una caja donde guardaba la vajilla, para que no se rompiese. Sin embargo, su pie resbalo y la caja estuvo a punto de caerle encima, de no ser porque Shizuo la atrapo a tiempo. A la vez que borraba ese sutil recuerdo de su niñez junto a Shinra.

-¡Ah! ¡Muchísimas gracias Shizuo-kun!-agradeció Shinra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No has cambiado-afirmo Shizuo, mientras dejaba la caja sobre la mesa.-Incluso en la primaria eras torpe, solo eras bueno en lo que tuviera que ver con diseccionar o ciencias naturales.-En deportes eras un asco.

Shinra se rasco la cabeza, dándole la razón a Shizuo en silencio.

_-8-_

_Era el festival deportivo, y la carrera por las calles de Ikeburo era obligatoria para todos los niños. El salón había decidido; para la carrera, hacer grupos de dos, sin embargo el compañero que le toco a Shinra le dejo muy atrás y el pequeño chico de gafas terminó fatigado y perdido, con lo pulmones sin casi nada de aire. Se desmayo enfrente del local de Sushi Rusia._

_Para cuando Shinra abrió sus ojos, noto que alguien le cargaba, era un espalda cálida, y firme. Shinra respiro un poco el aroma de la camiseta sudada. No es que fuera una especie de fetiche, ser hijo de un cirujano, doctor y quien sabe que otras cosas más (porque su padre sabe muchas, pero muchas cosas sobre medicina .Que un titulo no sabría definirlo), se le hacía costumbre respirar cada rastro de feromonas en el aire a su alrededor y cerca de él._

_-Shizuo-kun…susurro soñoliento. Había dormido por mucho tiempo, ya casi estaba anocheciendo._

_-Idiota-respondió Shizuo fastidiado-Debiste llegar hace horas a la meta, los maestros se preocuparon.-Explico-Tus padres seguro que también se preocuparon-añadió sin pensar._

_-Sí, mis padres…-musito Shinra perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la camiseta deportiva de Shizuo, él le vio por el rabillo del ojo._

_-Kasuka se adelanto a casa-añadió para cambiar el tenso ambiente que se creó por sus palabras dichas sin la sutileza necesaria._

_-Oh…-dijo Shinra asombrado, por lo regular Shizuo siempre acompañaba a su hermano a casa-Ya puedes bajarme, debes estar cansado Shizuo-kun-dijo Shinra preocupado._

_-Como quieras-agrego Shizuo sin importancia._

_Shinra bajo de la espalda de Shizuo y se giro para sonreírle, o eso quería hacer. Hasta que noto los golpes y rascuños en la cara del chico. _

_-¡Shizuo-kun! ¡¿Cómo?!-exclamo alarmado._

_Para Shinra hubiera sido comprensible que Shizuo se hubiera peleado, pero casi siempre que lo hacia él no tenía heridas. Era al revés, sus víctimas las tenían._

_-Simplemente le golpee-añadió mirando para otro lado._

_-¿Eh?-Shinra no entendió._

_-Era todo un plan para que él pudiera llegar primero. Mira que dejarte abandonado, que sucia rata-carraspeo; molesto, frunciendo el ceño._

_-"Entiendo, el golpeo al chico que me dejo atrás"-dedujo Shinra, una sonrisa leve, pero torcida se asomo por su cara. Noto que Shizuo tenía un moretón en la frente; bueno, no era en sí un moretón. Era solo una gran marca purpura-roja en algún momento-Shinra entonces supo el motivo-Le diste un cabezazo, verdad-afirmó algo frustrado. La cabeza de Shizuo era demasiado dura, lo sabía por experiencia, una vez Shizuo lo golpeo con ella._

_-¡Que importa! ¡Lo golpee y ya!-estallo el chico, cruzándose de brazos._

_Shinra se acerco caminando a Shizuo hasta situarse frente a él, aun con esa mueca de felicidad en el rostro cerró los ojos. Shizuo parpadeo._

_-¡Oh! Gran Kami-sama, no dejes que este chico use su cabeza para cosas impudrentes-resito con fluidez, se puso de puntillas y beso la frente de Shizuo._

_El rostro de Shizuo se puso del color de una cereza, temblaba de la rabia y de la vergüenza. Echaba humo por las orejas._

_-¡Shinra-baka!-bramo._

_Shinra comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Shizuo le perseguía. Shinra siempre fue consciente de que eso pasaría. Pero se arriesgo, quería devolver el favor. _

_-8-_

Los platos estaban en la mesa, dos platos. Shizuo sabía que Celty comía, aunque no quería pensar como. Shinra estaba sonriente muy pronto Celty llegaría y podrían comer.

El timbre sonó: una, dos, tres veces.

-Yo voy-propuso Shizuo.

-¡No!-interrumpió Shinra-Eres invitado, así que yo atenderé, además es mi casa-aclaro Shinra con aire orgulloso.-Diga…-su voz fue acallada por la puerta abriéndose antes de tiempo y golpeándole en la frente.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Shinra-se disculpo Celty, mientras tecleaba en su computadora de bolsillo y se la mostraba a un Shinra adolorido, que hacia lo posible por reincorporarse.

-Hola-saludo Shizuo.

-Gracias por cuidarle-escribió Celty en su computadora, Shizuo leyó el mensaje y sonrió.

-Por más adulto que parezca, sigue siendo torpe-agrego con aire divertido.

-¡Oye!-se quejo el científico levantándose del suelo-No viniste aquí para joderme ¿o sí?-argumento frunciendo el ceño-Ya es tarde deberías ir a tu casa no, mañana trabajas.-Aclaro y recordó el doctor, mientras hacia un mohín inflando sus cachetes. Shizuo sonrió.

-Si-dijo-Pero antes de irme…-Shizuo se acerco a Shinra. Celty lado la cabeza.- ¡Oh! Gran Kami-sama, no dejes que este chico use su cabeza para cosas imprudentes-recito con la misma fluidez y burla que Shinra hace tiempo, y le beso la frente.

Shinra se puso rojo y Celty ladeo la cabeza hacia el otro lado, no entendía nada.

Shizuo abandono el apartamento. Y fue cuando Celty aprovecho a escribir algo en su computadora. Toco el hombro de Shinra, quien; aun sonrojado leyó la duda del hada.

-El otro día, vi un programa de televisión. Dos personas hicieron eso y dijeron ser pareja. ¿Tú y Shizuo lo son?-.

Shinra se puso rojo hasta la medula.

-¡No, no lo somos!-se defendió-Vamos a comer-le arrebató la bolsa de víveres a Celty, quien le miro (nótese el sarcasmo) curiosa.

Lo que Celty había visto en la tele fue a un hombre y a una mujer, no a dos hombres. Quería preguntarle a Shinra como se denominaba a dos hombres que hacían eso, pero, algo le decía que si lo hacia Shinra no le volvería a dirigir palabra.

**END**

**N/A: Un asco lo sé, es que tenia esta idea rodándome por la cabeza estos días y no sabía cómo escribirla. Este es mi segundo intento de Yaoi o shonen-ai.**

**Si te gusto el One-shot deja un review.**


End file.
